True Legendary Super Saiyan
by Magmashift
Summary: In all honesty, I think this is similar to my Final Good-Bye, but with DBZ. I didn't use any names (except Kami) in this because I want to change as little as possible to submit it to my school's lit/art magazine and it has to be original an cannot contain any trademark characters. It should be obvious who is who. But don't be upset if you can't figure it out; it was made that way.


The cool breeze flowed through his hair as he stood at the grave. It had been years since his father's death, but the pain in his heart still hurt him the same. True, his father wasn't young and he knew that his time wasn't far off, but he'd grown so used to the sight of his father being around, it took him by surprise when he'd realized that his father was dead. His father had been around for so long, it almost seemed like he was immortal. He visited his father's grave every day, standing there in the garden of memories for hours at a time, just staring at his grave, regretting that he never got the chance to tell his father how grateful he was of him for always being there. He remembered the day that his father had died.

He had been at work, in a meeting as usual. "Excuse me sir, your sister is on the telephone. She wishes to speak to you immediately; she says it's urgent." His secretary said. Taking the telephone, he put it to his ear.

"You have to come home now. Daddy's dying." His sister's voice said sounding like it was choking back tears. He quickly put the phone on the receiver and drove to his sister's house. When he got there, his sister opened the door. Her eyes were red and tear-stained. "He's in his bed." She led him to the bedroom where his elderly father lay. Even as old as he was, one would be deceived at his looks; he didn't look a day over 70 when in actuality, he was probably over 100 years old. To his surprise, when his father glanced at him, he saw a smile on his face as he welcomed his son into the bedroom. He sat in a chair, fighting back tears of his own.

"Don't start crying now. We both know this day was at hand." His father said in a quiet, raspy voice. The man had grown used to his father's raspy voice that he'd always had, but each day his voice grew quieter, as if his voice knew that it would no longer be needed soon. "I've lived my life and it's been a long one. I know there have been mistakes I've made, but I know that if I didn't make them, I wouldn't have two of my greatest treasures that I have today: you two." A single tear started falling down the son's face. "If I could relive my life again, I'd live it the same exact way I did before. Son, I never really told you this, but you are the best son a man could ask for. You were obedient, smart, strong, the perfect son. I never got to tell you how proud I was of you and I still am. I know I've been a terrible father, and I regret every moment that we never spent together. I wish I could have been a better father to you and your sister." He couldn't fight it anymore, tears were streaming down his face. His father turned to his sister. A small glint of happiness could be seen in his eyes. "You grow more beautiful each day. Every time I look at you, I see your mother. I wish she could see how beautiful you've become, even as an old woman." It was true, even if she was a 60-year-old woman, she was quite a looker. A look of depression spread across his face. "I never even told your mother how much I loved her. She probably died thinking that I still didn't love her after all those years of marriage. I wish she was here so I could tell her how much I loved her and appreciated all she did for me. She changed my life and I'll never forget her. Thanks to her, I learned that there's that one person for everyone; you just have to look in the right places. If I hadn't decided to change my ways, I never would have been given the best gift a man could ever be given. I didn't even know I wanted it until I had it." He smiled at his children. For a brief moment, he saw them as they were when they were children. "I was given a family from Heaven. A beautiful wife and two amazing children."

"Oh, Daddy…" She sobbed.

"I know that my mistakes have always outweighed the good I've done, so there is no doubt where I am headed after I depart. I wish I could be with your mother in the afterlife, but both of you know that no matter which way we head after we pass on, your mother and I will look after you."

"F…Father, I…" He tried to say the rest of his sentence, but he choked on his tears. His father smiled seeming to know what he wanted to say.

"I've never told either of you this and I know you two wish I could have said it more often, but" he grabbed their hands, "I love both of you with all of my heart and I'd rather Kami take me now than have you two think that I don't. A man couldn't have asked for a better pair of children and I wouldn't trade you for all the money in the world." He started coughing; his son knew that his father's life would be extinguished any minute. It was clear by the fading glint in his father's eyes. He usually saw that glint in his father's eyes when the aroma of a fight was in the air. Each day, that glint had become fainter and fainter. His father, once a strong and lustful fighter in his prime, could fool anyone into thinking that you'd never see the day that this man would give up fighting, but in the past few years, his fighting spirit, much like his health, had slowly started to decrease. His daughter invited him to live with her so she could take care of him.

There was probably not doubt that if she hadn't taken care of him, he'd have fought himself to death. His body was old and probably would fall apart bit by bit if he'd kept up his fighting habits. The two siblings sat in the room with their father until his breathing ceased, the glint in his eyes faded, and his spirit departed into the Other World; after about an hour, after over 100 years of being a villain, making unlikely allies, falling in love, saving the world, and raising children with his wife, he was dead.

Now, years later, his grave sat next to his wife's. He could practically see his parents' spirits watching over their graves. The son smiled at his father's grave. If only he could have told his father how much he loved him. His sister walked up to him, smiling sympathetically. "I think you've stayed long enough for today. It's time to go home." She said, putting a shriveled hand on his shoulder.

"I'll just be one more minute." He crouched down and put something over his father's name on the tombstone. "My daughter made this for you, that way you'd know how much you meant to her. I love you, Dad." He stood and walked away with his sister. His daughter was a full-grown woman, but she never let her inner child die. On a golden nameplate, it read:

A husband

A father

A grandfather

A fighter until the end

Here lies the body of a man who changed his world to help save ours

Here lies the body of the one, the only

True Legendary Super Saiyan


End file.
